The Malfoy Family - Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy
by Times of Bliss
Summary: Lucius Malfoy fails to get the copy of the Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort is not pleased. DMxNM. LMxDMxNM. Non-con, chan, slash & incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Times of Bliss

**Story:** The Malfoy Family

**A/N:** My first Malfoycest featuring Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

**Setting:** At the end of the 5th book.

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm sure you knew that.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

_June 23rd__, 1996_

Lucius Malfoy stood before Voldemort, head bowed and shoulders hunched. He looked a far cry from his usual debonair self, sleek white blond hair hanging in untidy tangles around his pale face, chin unshaven and pale grey eyes sunken into their sockets.

Five days ago, he had tried and failed to get the copy of the prophecy from Potter at the Department of Mysteries. He had expected to be killed by Voldemort on that night itself or at the very least, _Crucio'd_ within an inch of his life, but the Dark Lord had disappeared after his fight with Dumbledore. For the next five days, Lucius had eaten little and slept even less, tormented by visions of horrifying torture and eventual death for himself and his family. There was nowhere for him to run for he bore the Dark Mark. Narcissa did not, but she refused to leave his side, and Draco with her.

On the night of the sixth day, just as Lucius sat down with his wife and son to a dinner he knew he would leave mostly untouched, he finally felt the familiar, stomach churning burn of the Dark Mark. His trembling fingers clenched around the handle of his soup spoon, knuckles showing white before he released the utensil, letting it fall back into the cream of pumpkin with a small splash. He looked up to meet the terrified gazes of Narcissa and Draco, knowing they knew just what he had felt.

Now he stood before his master in the shabby drawing room of the rundown Riddle Manor, surrounded by his fellow Death Eaters. He too was clad in his Death Eater robes, but he was unmasked and wandless. Bellatrix had not bothered to hide her gloating as she snatched his wand and mask the moment he stepped through the door.

Voldemort was lounging on his throne, a large, velvet covered high backed armchair. He looked at ease and even genial.

"I believe there is no need to list your latest transgression, is there, Lucius?" he asked in his high cold voice.

Despite the heat of the roaring blaze in the hearth a few feet away, icy fear skittered down Lucius' spine. He could feel perspiration beading on his forehead and upper lip. If the Dark Lord wasn't in the mood to dispense pleasantries before zeroing in on his mistakes, punishment would swiftly follow. That had never failed to happen.

"No, my lord," he whispered, tongue darting out to lick at dry, chapped lips.

"My own Death Eaters... losing a prophecy to a small group of mere _children_. I would have thought it impossible, but you showed me otherwise, old friend."

Lucius's head dipped lower. There was nothing he could say; Potter and co had the devil's own luck.

"So, how can I punish you this time?" Voldemort went on, twirling his yew wand with long, thin white fingers. "You are not new to the Cruciatus and I fear... you might even be getting immune to it."

_Merlin... as if one could ever get used to the mind rending agony that was both physical and mental!_

That furtive thought flitted through Lucius' mind, but he made sure none of his distaste showed on his face.

"Wormtail!"

"Y-yes, my lord?"

"I require the presence of Narcissa Malfoy. Oh, and young Draco too."

Cold fingers of fear touched Lucius' heart and surrounded it, squeezing hard.

_Not Narcissa. Not Draco. Please Merlin, __not them...!_

All of a sudden, Lucius had difficulty breathing. Beads of cold sweat were running down his face and back. He tried to swallow past a dry throat and failed. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Pettigrew scurry out of the drawing room like the loathsome rat he was. He turned back to Voldemort, his breathing shallow and laboured as he forced himself to look into those cold, cruel eyes.

"M-my lord," he whispered, his voice cracking, "it was _I_ who failed. N-not them..."

Voldemort smiled, a meaningless stretching of his pale lips.

"And so you shall be punished, Lucius," he replied gently in the pin drop silence, sounding almost kind. "But they are your family. They must take the good with the... well, I am sure you understand, don't you?"

Lucius' head dropped forward at that and he choked back a moan of despair. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face and then another, dripping onto his robes and blending in with dark fabric.

_Forgive me, Cissy. Forgive me, Draco. I... I have failed you both._

He stood there in an agony of waiting, barely feeling the pitiless gazes digging into him from behind all the impersonal masks until the sound of the door opening again struck new fear into his heart. Even before Pettigrew spoke, Lucius knew his beloved wife and son stood there from the widening smile on the Dark Lord's face.

"H-here they are, my lord."

"Ah, Narcissa! Draco!" Voldemort ignored Pettigrew and threw his arms out wide in a gesture of welcome, a smile of delight spreading on his pale face. "Don't just stand there in the cold hallway. Come in, come in!"

Lucius' head dipped lower and he squeezed his eyes shut in despair.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello and thank you again for the reviews!

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Lucius heard the soft sound of approaching footsteps on the worn carpet, accompanied by the faint rustle of robes. Glancing sideways, he saw Narcissa and Draco facing Voldemort, their faces pale, but their heads held high.

He was never prouder of them than right this instant, nor had he ever feared for their lives more.

"I trust you find this room warmer than outside, Narcissa?" Voldemort asked, still smiling affably.

"Yes, my lord," Narcissa replied in a low voice.

"Good, good." Voldemort nodded. "It is mainly for both your comfort since you two are to... participate... in Lucius' punishment."

When Narcissa and Draco remained silent save for a quick glance at Lucius, Voldemort's smile vanished. Lucius felt another drop of sweat trickle down his back. Under his robes, his silk shirt was already plastered to his skin.

"What? No comment?" Voldemort asked, eyebrows raised. "Well, no matter. You will be happy to note I have limited it to the three of you. I know of many others," knowing red eyes swept around the semi-circle of watching Death Eaters, "who would be more than happy to participate."

For one horrible, unforgivable moment, Lucius wondered if the Dark Lord intended to have - no. He stopped himself from thinking further, tongue darting out to lick at dry lips again. He could feel the greedy gazes of the others and knew they were salivating in gleeful anticipation of his downfall; were he standing in their place, he knew he would be no different.

Voldemort gave a single, sharp nod as if he had made up his mind.

"Take off your robes, Narcissa. You too, Draco."

There was a stir from the others as if Voldemort's words had given them permission to move. Lucius recognised Bellatrix's muffled giggle as he stared in disbelief at the Dark Lord before darting a glance at his wife and son. They too were staring at Voldemort with the same shocked disbelief on their faces.

"My lord?" Narcissa breathed.

"Take off your robes," Voldemort repeated, his voice now flat and cold. "You and Draco."

"M-my lord, please! I beg of-" Lucius' voice cracked. He knew it was useless, but he still had to try.

"Silence!"

"Please, my lord! I would do anyth-" Lucius' voice disappeared midway when Voldemort flicked his wand, rendering him silent. Mouth still moving uselessly, he turned to Narcissa and saw the barely hidden terror in her blue eyes.

_Cissy. Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry..._

Narcissa held his gaze for a moment before looking at their son standing between them.

"Do as the Dark Lord commands, Draco."

Draco turned his head, dragging his gaze from his father's ashen face to his mother's. Hers was just as pale, but her voice was as steady as her eyes.

"Yes, mother," he whispered, trembling fingers moving obediently to the top button of his shirt. Was the Dark Lord going to torture them? Or have them whipped in some Muggle way, perhaps?

The dark blue robes fell from Narcissa's body, leaving her clad only in a white silk shift and panties. There was a collective intake of breath from those present and Draco felt his blood boil, protective anger overcoming fear for the moment. Lechers, all of them, even Aunt Bella! He wanted to scream at them to close their eyes and look away. Instead, he let his white shirt fall to the carpet.

"Every single stitch of clothing," Voldemort insisted.

Again, Draco glanced at his mother, instinctively taking his cue from her. He could only see her side profile, but there was no change in her expression as she stepped out of her shoes and pulled the lacy straps of her shift down her shoulders. When her shift fell to her waist, she hooked her thumbs in her panties and pulled both garments down together before stepping out of them. She faced Voldemort again with her back as straight as the long blond hair hanging halfway down her back.

Draco didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified that the Dark Lord's pale snakelike face remained expressionless at the sight of his mother's nude body. He froze when the red eyes flicked to him.

"Hurry, Draco," Voldemort said, his high voice amused. "One must not keep a lady waiting."

"Quickly now," Narcissa urged in a whisper.

With his face flushed red, Draco toed off his leather shoes before removing his trousers and underwear, closing his mind to what he was doing. After all, the boys' washrooms at Hogwarts had communal showers too.

"Turn around."

Without a word, Narcissa and Draco turned to face the semi-circle of Death Eaters. The sharp, collective intake of breath from their audience made Draco want to curl up and die in shame, his body burning from the greedy gazes he could sense behind those masks.

Breathing in quick and shallow pants, he darted another glance at his mother. She was standing tall and proud, her distant gaze fixed on the closed door of the drawing room. Despite his fear, Draco couldn't help noting how physically perfect she was, her breasts still firm and high, her stomach flat and her legs long and slender. A strange shiver wound through him at the sight of her puckered pink nipples, the same state as his own. He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could die right this instant.

"That will do. Lie down on the carpet, Narcissa."

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello and thanks again to my reviewers. Here's the next chapter.

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

_"That will do. Lie down on the carpet, Narcissa."_

Draco swung to his mother, eyes wide with fear. He was right - Voldemort was going to have them whipped! Naked and in front of everyone!

Narcissa wasn't looking at him, but at the grimy worn carpet beneath her bare feet, a grimace of distaste on her beautiful face. When she looked up, it was over Draco's head at Lucius. Her features had smoothed out, but Draco caught the resigned anguish in her eyes.

"Mother?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Narcissa's eyes flicked to him. For an instant, her face seemed to crumple and then she pressed her lips together, chin going up despite the colour high on her cheeks. She got down on her knees and laid back on the carpet in one smooth movement, slender legs straight out in front of her with her right side facing Voldemort. Her pale body and golden hair made a sharp contrast against the dull sepia tones of the carpet as she stared up at the small chandelier overhead with same distant look as before.

"Between her legs, Draco," Voldemort drawled. "Quickly now..."

A shiver of unbridled excitement swept around the watching Death Eaters, but Draco didn't notice. He had whipped around to gape at Voldemort, his mouth falling open at the belated realisation of what he had to do. His father's punishment was not to watch his naked wife and son being flogged, but to watch them - Draco's heart gave a sickening lurch, dropping down to his stomach before getting stuck in his throat again, its frantic beats deafening him.

Not daring to meet those blood red eyes, he shook his head.

"Do as I say!" Voldemort hissed.

Draco was terrified, his breaths was coming out in shallow pants. Somehow, he found enough courage to shake his head again.

"Draco! Come here."

When Narcissa's sharp whisper caught his attention, he took a jerky step towards her and fell to his knees, heedless of the dull pain as they hit the carpet.

"You must take me," she whispered urgently. "You have no choice!"

"M-mother, I-"

"Do it!" Narcissa cut him off. "Do it before he gets someone else..."

She gave a little shudder then and Draco finally saw the stark fear in her eyes.

"Come now, Draco," Voldemort purred. "You cannot deny what an attractive witch your mother is. Why, this is a privilege for you!"

Draco swallowed thickly, gaze travelling unbidden over his mother's body. Even in his terrified state, he acknowledged she was beautiful, but never once had he harboured any clandestine thoughts towards her - she was his mother! He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head again. He... he couldn't! What more in front of all these people and - and his father... Merlin, his father would _kill_ him for this.

"Draco, look at me."

Eyes blinking open, Draco looked down at Narcissa.

"Do this for me," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "I can't bear to have anyone-"

"Enough delaying, both of you!" Voldemort snapped.

Pressing her lips together, Narcissa gave a stiff little nod. She bent her knees and shifted her feet wider apart.

Draco dared a glance over his shoulder at Lucius who stood to one side of Voldemort, his stricken gaze on them and his pale lips moving silently. He looked back at Narcissa and this time, he felt something stealing through the fear and horror churning inside him, something like... resolve. Yes, he would be raping his mother, but he knew she considered it a better alternative than any of the other Death Eaters standing around them now. That would be unthinkable.

Draco only prayed his father thought the same. Biting his lip, he crawled between Narcissa's legs, trying his best to hold himself together instead of breaking down completely.

"Carry on then," Voldemort's tone was dismissive as he leaned back in his chair, as if prepared to be entertained.

Draco stared down at his mother again, but his mind had gone a sudden, terrifying blank. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do - which fifteen year old boy wasn't curious about sex to at least read up on it - but to actually put words into action...

"Go on, Draco," Narcissa urged.

Nodding, Draco reached out a shaking hand, finding the blond curls between her legs soft and fine against his fingertips. He moved lower, grazing the soft flesh below.

"Why so shy, Draco? Surely this can't be your first time, such a virile, handsome boy like you?" Voldemort asked, sounding surprised.

Draco dropped his head and his hand, squeezing his eyes shut again. He could feel all the eyes on him, burning with avid curiosity.

"Is this your first time?" Narcissa whispered.

"Yes," Draco breathed and then something in him rebelled. He jerked his head to the side to look Voldemort in the face. "Yes, it is," he said in a defiant tone.

Red eyes widened just a bit and a peal of high, delighted laughter sounded, followed by various chuckles of amused derision from their audience.

"The Malfoy scion - still a virgin at... what, sixteen? Are the girls at Hogwarts not to your liking, Draco? There are a few worthy purebloods there, what about that Parkinson girl?"

One of the Death Eaters started a bit, but Draco didn't notice. Pansy had been throwing herself at him, but there had been too much going on at school and he had only just turned sixteen earlier this month.

"Well then, Narcissa should appreciate the gift she's getting, shouldn't she?" Voldemort leaned back again and smiled. "Come on, Draco, make your parents proud of you!"

_To be continued..._

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello and thank you for the alerts, favs and most especially the reviews. Enjoy this next chapter!

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

_"Come on, Draco, make your parents proud of you!"_

Draco choked back a disbelieving sob. _Proud?_ His parents would _hate_ him for coming between them and destroying their happy marriage! If only he dared to point his wand at this – this monster and utter the killing curse.

If only.

"Draco," Narcissa whispered, getting his attention again. "You need... moisture. Put your finger inside me."

She shifted her thighs further apart and Draco obeyed. She was dry on the outside, but he pushed further in and encountered a bit of wetness. He wriggled his finger deeper.

"Alright. Spread it around my... me. On the outside."

Draco noted the involuntary jerk she gave when his slicked fingertip grazed the round nub of flesh at the top of her nether lips. When his mind recalled the term for that as well as its purpose, a flicker of curiosity prompted him to stroke it, his gaze jerking up to Narcissa's face at her sharp inhalation.

"Again," she whispered. "Touch me there... gently. That's right."

"But won't that make you...?"

"It will be better if I am," Narcissa replied. Her cheeks were flushed pink, but her blue eyes remained steady on his.

Nodding, Draco started caressing the nub again. A strange guilty pleasure wound through him when it pulsed against his fingertip and he saw his mother's eyes flutter close.

"Going for the jugular so soon, Draco? Where are your manners?" Voldemort drawled, drawing a few more snickers from the avidly watching Death Eaters. "Do you not know about foreplay? You should give some attention to your mother's other assets first."

A greedy murmur went around the watching Death Eaters, accompanied by a muted groan or two. Draco's eyes fell to his mother's breasts, only slightly flattened by her prone position.

"Don't you want to touch them, to taste them?" Voldemort goaded.

All who were present knew it was not a question, including the three Malfoys. Draco gulped again. His mother's breasts were full and round, the skin creamy pale, the nipples rose pink. Now that he was looking at them directly, he couldn't tear his eyes away...

"Touch them. He wants you to," Narcissa whispered in a resigned tone.

Draco reached out a trembling hand to cover one breast, fingertips instinctively tightening on the pliant mound of flesh. A shiver of awareness coursed through him when the nipple stiffened further against his palm.

"Take it in your mouth," Voldemort ordered. "Taste it."

Draco didn't hesitate this time. He was bending over, mouth opening in readiness before he even realised what he was doing. Closing his lips around a taut peak, he sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh." Narcissa's back arched for a moment, pushing more of her breast into her son's mouth before she lay flat on the carpet again, holding herself rigid.

Draco barely noticed; he was busy suckling at the stiff bud in his mouth, his other hand massaging her other breast.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Lucius stared at his wife and son in disbelief. It wasn't the first time he had seen Draco suckling at Narcissa's breast, but that was a long time ago and... not like this!

An image of sixteen years past arose in his mind's eye... Narcissa sitting up in bed, her blue silk wrapper slipping off one shoulder to reveal a swollen breast, it's nipple inside the mouth of the baby in her arms. She had glanced up at Lucius then - frozen in the doorway of their bedroom - and smiled at him, the perfect picture of maternal nurturing. She had looked bewitchingly and innocently sensual as she nursed their infant son, and Lucius had fallen in love with her all over again.

That image couldn't be any more different than the one before his eyes right now, his beloved wife lying naked on a filthy carpet while their sixteen year old son crouched between her legs, sucking greedily at one breast and groping the other. Hearing the avaricious sounds from his gloating comrades only made Lucius grind his teeth further in helpless rage. There was nothing he could do but watch, immobilised by his own fear of the Dark Lord and gagged by his spell.

"Very good, Draco, considering this is your first time," Voldemort praised. "That's enough. Narcissa must want your talented mouth somewhere else, don't you think?"

Lucius swallowed and took a step closer, two involuntary movements he had no control over. He saw Draco slowly raise his head and then his gaze was caught by a single thread of saliva connecting his son's mouth to the swollen nipple it had been ravishing.

"Go down on her," Voldemort ordered.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

For the past couple of minutes, Draco had been lost in the novel experience of playing with and tasting a woman's breasts. He didn't want to admit he had enjoyed it to the extent of even forgetting – just for a second or two – where he was and what he was doing. It was despicable and he felt his entire body flush red in shame.

Voldemort's next command filled him with even more horror. Not at the prospect of doing what the Dark Lord ordered, but at the fact that his heart was now racing with something very much like... anticipation.

_To be continued…_

**Thank you for reading! Please review to encourage my muse :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello and thank you for the alerts, favs and reviews. Here is the next chapter at last!

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Draco stared down at the flushed, swollen nipple he had been suckling, his breathing shallow and quick. He was already hard from playing with his mother's breasts and the knowledge both confused and shamed him. It was one thing to try to ease his eventual joining with her; it was another thing altogether to grope her in such a disgusting, ill bred manner.

"Draco, look at me."

Hesitantly, Draco lifted his gaze. His mother's calm expression made his face burn even hotter.

"I-I'm sorry-" he began.

"It's alright," she said quickly. "Listen-"

"Now, now, Narcissa," Voldemort interrupted, sounding amused. "I am sure young Draco knows what to do."

At his words, Narcissa's lips tightened and she gave a tight nod.

Draco swallowed and shuffled backwards on his hands and knees until he was looking down between her legs once more. The sight of her flesh glistening with new moisture made his erection throb in response.

"You look somewhat confused, Draco," Voldemort drawled. "Shall I get someone to show you how it is done?"

Draco started and gave an involuntary glance at the masked Death Eaters surrounding them, their heavy breathing and Aunt Bella's delighted giggle making his skin crawl. The sight of his father's white face gave him the strength to face Voldemort, grey eyes burning with anger.

"No, my lord," he gritted out. He wasn't going to let anyone else touch his mother. She was right, better that it be him than any of these lecherous wizards.

Praying his father thought the same, Draco bent his head and took a deep breath, pulling his mother's aroused scent into his lungs and feeling his body throb again. He bent lower still, pressing his hands against her pale thighs to keep them spread and touching his lips to her slick nether ones.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Narcissa had known what Voldemort's plan was the moment he ordered her and Draco to strip. Even now, Draco might not have realised the subtlety of their punishment, but she did.

Forcing Lucius to witness the rape of his wife by his own son was something too simple to have any lasting repercussions. Far better to let him see with his own eyes the two of them getting lost in the carnal pleasures of sex with the others bearing witness to their mindless gratification. Far, far better to completely destroy what Lucius had always taken pride in - his strong marriage and close family ties.

Narcissa did not fear the former as much as the latter, knowing her and Lucius' love for each other were strong enough to weather this. Despite the horror of her impending ordeal and the bitter, helpless rage she knew Lucius must be feeling, her first thought was for Draco. She and Lucius had always tried to shield him from Voldemort's attention and machinations. While Draco was at Hogwarts, he was safe, and when he was home for the holidays, they refrained as much as possible from discussing the Dark Lord's plans and raids in front of him.

There was no escaping this nightmare now, but Narcissa was determined that Draco emerge as unscathed as possible, mentally and emotionally. As he shuffled backwards, not daring to look at her, she turned her head towards Lucius, standing to her right just a few feet away. His pale, unshaven face was a study in anguished disbelief and despite her convictions, Narcissa found herself holding her breath. She only released it when he gave her an almost imperceptible nod, his features smoothing out into that implacable Malfoy mask once more.

Relieved, Narcissa turned back to Draco, knowing they would survive this and come out victorious. She only prayed Draco would do the same.

Cold and trembling hands pressed on her inner thighs and she saw Draco lower his head. The feel of his soft hair brushing her lower stomach was followed by something even softer pressing against her flesh. Despite bracing herself, Narcissa shuddered, her back arching up off the carpet before she sank down again.

Draco was untried and innocent in this, and they had an audience watching them, but his earnest and wholehearted adoration of her breasts had left her body aroused to the point where his noisy breathing and awkward caresses didn't matter at all. Narcissa was chagrined, but not completely surprised to find her body responding helplessly to his inexperienced caresses.

After all, Draco wasn't a stranger or an enemy, a friend or an acquaintance. He was her only child and her beloved son. Still, a hot flush of mortification rose in her when she felt the familiar coil of heat low in her belly, her skin growing damp and her opening turning slick and engorged. Her arms and legs were curling inwards with the need to wind around something... someone and - _oh!_

Narcissa managed to stifle a gasp, her body snapping rigid. Draco had thrust his tongue inside her without warning - where had he learned _that!_ \- and if it weren't for his thin but strong hands keeping her thighs well apart, she might have crushed his head in reflex. Even Lucius had never done that!

She shivered again when Draco slowly withdrew his tongue from her wet depths and trailed it up and down her opening. Then he moved further up and licked her swollen nub before sucking it into his mouth.

"Aah..." Narcissa clenched her teeth, hips wriggling on the carpet despite her best efforts not to squirm, heedless of the rough carpet chafing her back and buttocks. Panting, she reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, undecided if she should push him away or pull him closer when-

"Enough! Well done, Draco," Voldemort praised. "I believe you are ready for the next part."

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello. Thank you for the alerts, favs and reviews.

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Lucius knew Narcissa was very much aroused; how could she not be?

Her beautiful breasts were so sensitive; caressing them with just a feather light touch was often enough to make her want more while suckling gently on those pink nipples would have her whimpering in moments. Only this time, it wasn't his hands caressing them and it wasn't his mouth on those stiff pink buds. It was _Draco_ who was touching her, inexperienced and gauche yet arousing her so blatantly all the same.

Lucius shook with rage and humiliation, his ears filled with a dull roar that blocked out every other sound. This was a personal, intimate act that belonged to him and Narcissa only, to be enjoyed in private and not with anyone else watching or participating. Yet all he could do was watch from the sidelines, fingers curling into angry fists as Draco buried his head between those pale, slender thighs and did something, _something_ that made his mother's body jerk in reaction.

How dare he, Lucius raged silently to himself. How dare Draco usurp his position like this and in full view of everyone else!

It was a few moments before Lucius became dimly aware of someone watching him and shifted his gaze to see Narcissa, half hidden guilt and fear showing in her blue eyes. In an instant, his ears cleared, allowing the mutterings and salacious whispers of the others to slam reality into him once more, sending goose bumps of shame prickling sharply along his skin.

_No._

This was nothing more than a punishment, _his_ punishment for failing to retrieve that prophecy, and if there was nothing he could do to stop it, then there was even less what Narcissa and Draco could do to avoid it. It didn't take a genius to know the Dark Lord was counting on Lucius' pride and possessive nature to destroy the one thing most dear to him - his family.

_No._

Lucius might fear Voldemort and he might obey his orders, but he refused to give him this one satisfaction. Narcissa and Draco were the only two persons who had stood by him all this while and he _would_ honour their love and trust in him. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, locking that implacable Malfoy mask firmly in place. It didn't mean he no longer felt anger or humiliation, but he was determined to deal with them in private. He refused to put them on display any longer for the Dark Lord and his comrades gloat over.

Meeting Narcissa's worried gaze again, Lucius nodded once, letting his eyes telegraph a brief gleam of reassurance to her. He didn't even blink when she closed her eyes and started shifting restlessly on the carpet again, not even when his mind continued to imagine what Draco must be doing to her, where his tongue must be right now. When new rage rose in him, he used it to ground himself as his gaze remained fixed on the couple on the floor.

It was only when Narcissa tipped her head back, long and shiny golden hair shifting on the dirty carpet and mouth opening in a soundless gasp of pleasure that Lucius' stoic resolve cracked. He saw her trembling hand reach for Draco's head between her legs, saw her thighs falling open even more and a sudden, unexpected shudder shook him, causing the limp flesh between his legs to pulse.

_What...? _

Filled with dawning horror, Lucius stood rooted to the spot as his body started to tighten, his length throbbing with unexplainable fire. He barely heard Voldemort's next command.

"Enough! Well done, Draco. I believe you are ready for the next part."

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Draco raised his head, blinking as if coming out of a trance. His breathing was shallow and he was painfully hard by now, his head spinning with a plethora of new found knowledge. He had always enjoyed Narcissa's embraces and affectionate kisses on his cheek, but this... oh, Merlin, _this_ was softness and fragrance elevated to a much higher and _infinitely_ more delicious level.

Draco's mind had blanked out completely the moment he pressed his lips to his mother's slicked flesh. There was no thought whatsoever of disgust or repulsion at such an intimate act. His teenage hormones were rioting wildly inside him, inciting him to learn and taste, lick and discover. His arousal and elation were soaring higher with each second, instinct keeping his hands pressed on Narcissa's inner thighs to keep them spread open for him. He had no qualms at all about tasting her sweetness, even thrusting his tongue deep inside her to taste as much as he could.

Narcissa's sharp gasp and the way her body jerked blinded Draco to all else except what he was doing. He wasn't skilled, but he was a quick learner and the moist flesh under his lips became engorged, more of that clear, fragrant liquid seeping out. He lapped it all up and hungered for more. Instinct told him what would happen if he continued in this vein and he wanted that for his mother as much as he wanted it for himself.

It was only when the Dark Lord spoke again that the bubble Draco found himself in burst. He suddenly remembered where they were, why they were here and what they were doing. Glancing up at the masked faces in front of him and hearing their crude remarks made his entire body burn with shame.

He knew what the Dark Lord wanted him to do next and Merlin help him, he wanted that.

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello and thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews.

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

"Draco, look at me."

Draco obeyed hesitantly, wishing he could crawl inside a dark hole somewhere to curl up and die.

"I'm sorry, mother," he whispered. His mother's flushed cheeks made him squirm in shame, but something dark inside him still took pride at the sight.

"Don't be," Narcissa whispered back. "Do you know what you have to do next?"

Her open gaze made Draco's cheeks burn even more. He gave a jerky nod.

"Then do it," Narcissa told him. "Quickly now, get it over with."

Her voice was barely audible, but her eyes held his, urgent and resolute.

Draco dragged in a shaky breath and nodded, guilt still warring with lust inside him.

"Enough talking, Draco!" Voldemort ordered. "Take your mother now!"

Without a word, Draco shifted higher up, supporting his upper body on straightened arms as he positioned his narrow hips between his mother's thighs. His breath hitched when he brushed against soft curls and he adjusted instinctively, shifting a bit lower until he was right at those plump nether lips.

Taking another breath, he opened his eyes and saw his mother looking up at him, her expression calm and accepting. She nodded, her hands coming up to hold his upper arms.

"Forgive me, mother," Draco whispered. He pushed forward, eyes widening and mouth falling open as he slid into a snug channel that was deliciously warm and wet.

"Ahh..."

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Lucius could not hear the whispered exchange between his wife and son, but he didn't need to. He watched as Draco nodded and moved higher up, nestling his body between those slender pale thighs and then Narcissa holding his arms.

_The same way she would hold mine._

Lucius exhaled as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Between his legs, his flesh rose, pulsing with steady intent. He saw the forward thrust of Draco's hips, the flexing of those thin buttocks and heard his audible gasp.

_I know just how that feels._

He saw Narcissa tip her head back, eyes fluttering shut and bare toes scrunching against the carpet. Then she lifted her knees to hug Draco's hips, heels digging into the base of his buttocks to rock him upwards each time he thrust forward.

_I know just why she does that._

He was unable to tear his eyes away, fascinated by the strangely erotic sight. It was so easy to imagine himself in Draco's place right now; the exquisite sensations, the delicious friction and slick, wet heat. His skin broke out in goose pimples and he shuddered when Draco started to pick up speed, ragged breaths leaving his son's open mouth with each sharp jerk, eyes wide and cheeks red with lust.

_He is close. So is Cissy... they're both so, so close._

Narcissa's hips were bucking, familiar whimpers escaping her lips as Draco's moves became even more frantic. Then she gasped, back arching as an inarticulate cry fell from Draco's lips and their bodies convulsed in release.

For a moment, Lucius feared he too, had come inside his trousers. But no... he was still hard, still aching, his gaze riveted on the spent couple on the floor. Draco had collapsed on top of Narcissa, their eyes closed and cheeks flushed as they panted for breath.

It wasn't until someone started clapping slowly that Lucius blinked and became aware of the frustrated, almost agonised groans coming from the others.

"Well done, Draco, well done!" Voldemort praised as if Draco had just mastered his very first spell. "Do you not think so, Lucius?"

Lucius turned to him in a jerky motion, aware that his implacable Malfoy mask lay in pieces, aware of the malicious chuckles from the others. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Ah, that's right." Voldemort flicked his wand and released him from the silencing spell. He smiled, a cold smile full of triumph.

"Now, what did you think of your son's performance?"

Unbidden, Lucius' gaze went to Narcissa and Draco again, seeing the guilt and shame in their eyes before they averted their gazes. Draco sat up and shuffled backwards, now looking pale and sickened at what he had done. Slowly, Lucius turned back to Voldemort.

"I..." he croaked. He shook his head, unable to say more.

"Why the head shake, old friend?" Voldemort asked, sounding surprised. "Granted, it is young Draco's first time, but I think he did rather well. Or do you think you can do better?"

Lucius quickly shook his head again.

"Or perhaps you are furious because he has dared to take your place?"

"No! No, my lord," Lucius whispered at once. A horrible suspicion was unfolding in his mind as to where the Dark Lord was going with this, but try as he might, he couldn't think of a way out.

"Of course you are," Voldemort insisted. "You are furious at him for taking what is rightfully yours. Draco _must_ be punished."

New fear flooded Lucius, quelling his erection at once. He darted a glance at Narcissa and read the same terror in her eyes that he was feeling. Surely the Dark Lord did not expect him to _Crucio_ his own son, his own flesh and blood! Licking at his dry lips again, Lucius turned back to Voldemort, not even masking his fear.

"M-my lord," he whispered. "Surely - surely you do not mean the Cruciatus...?"

The high cold laughter sent even more fear skittering up his spine.

"No, my friend. An eye for an eye. Draco has dared to take your wife, so you must take him in return to teach him a lesson."

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to encourage my muse.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello and thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews.

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Lucius felt what little colour remain his face drain away as he stared at Voldemort. Had he heard right?

"M-my lord, surely... surely not," he uttered. His voice, usually so smooth and commanding sounded like sandpaper.

Voldemort's smile vanished.

"Yes, Lucius. Now!" he insisted.

Lucius' gaze fell before the gleaming red eyes and he darted an almost fearful look around him instead, his face now burning at the evil chuckles from the others, their gloating whispers like snakes slithering across his skin. Jerkily, he put one foot in front of the other until he was standing beside his wife and son. Narcissa's blue eyes were filled with resigned anguish while Draco's were wide with fear and disbelief.

Slowly, Lucius' shaking hands went to the clasp of his Death Eater cloak.

"Father, I'm sorry," Draco said. He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his pale throat. "Don't - please don't..."

Lucius didn't reply. The cloak puddled at his feet and he started on the buttons of his dress shirt, the back and underarms damp with sweat.

"Father, please..."

Lucius heard Narcissa's low 'Hush, Draco' and continued disrobing methodically. Shirt. Trousers. Boots. Socks. Underpants. The only saving grace he could think of and one he seized upon was that he was no longer erect or aroused in any way, thank Merlin. He would have to use a spell, but the faster he got this ordeal over with, the better.

Surely _this_ was enough to satisfy the Dark Lord?

"Good. Now get behind your son."

With a last attempt at making his face as impassive as he could and ignoring the avid stares on his naked form, Lucius stepped behind Draco who was still kneeling between Narcissa's legs. Mixed with the musty smell of the carpet and the acrid sweat from the others was the scent of Draco's spent passion, proof that he was no longer a child.

A part of Lucius was angered all over again at how his son had lost his virginity, but the bigger part of him reacted differently. His mind recalled the strangely erotic sight of Draco driving into Narcissa again and again, both of them lost in each other and something clenched hard in his stomach, sending an unforgivable spark into the limp flesh between his legs.

Hurriedly, Lucius crouched down behind his son, praying no one had seen his erection springing to life once more.

"Good, good," Voldemort purred. "I am glad you understand my viewpoint, Lucius."

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back helpless tears as he leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of his mother's neck. He heard his father crouch down behind him, the familiar creak of his right knee sounding overly loud in the expectant silence.

"It's all right, Draco," Narcissa whispered. "None of this is your fault. It's all right."

The feel of her gentle fingers carding through his hair left Draco on the verge of weeping. He wanted her to stop his father, but he also knew there was nothing she could do.

"Fortitude, my son," Narcissa whispered, her voice barely audible. "You are a Malfoy. Be strong. We will get through this."

At those familiar words, he raised his head to look at her. Her smile was still gentle, still loving despite what he had done to her. It was only when her gaze shifted over his shoulder that her smile faltered, a glint of fear entering her eyes.

A heavy weight draped over Draco and a lock of long blond hair swung forward, visible out of the corner of his eye. Despite knowing his father was naked, the press of bare flesh against Draco's back still came as a shock.

"Your mother is right. We will get through this. Together," Lucius whispered in his ear before leaning back.

Relief flooded Narcissa's face before it was masked. She nodded and reached up to hold Draco's shoulders as another pair of hands gripped his arms from behind. The familiarity of his parents' embrace almost had Draco collapsing in a heap between them. Despite his rape of his mother and his father's imminent rape of him, he drew strength from their touch.

If they could forgive him for what he had done, then he could do no less. Pulling a deep breath into his lungs and with it the familiar scent of his parents, Draco repeated to himself again and again - they were Malfoys and they would survive this. Together.

"Let us not waste anymore time, Lucius," Voldemort called, impatience colouring his voice."Prepare him!"

With an almost silent curse, Lucius sat on the floor, stretching his long legs on either side of his wife and son.

"Forgive me, Draco."

Surprised, Draco turned his head to the side. He had asked the same thing from his mother earlier, but he never expected his father to ask the same thing of him.

"Draco? Can you forgive your father for this?" Narcissa whispered.

Draco looked down at her and nodded, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

"Yes," he whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. He heard Lucius mutter some words which he didn't recognise, but his entrance tingled and then loosened, the strange sensation making him fear he would excrete something involuntarily.

"Now, Lucius!" Voldemort ordered.

With a tiny sob, Draco buried his face in his mother's neck once more, his chest heaving. He felt his father shift closer behind him and something hard prodded his slick entrance.

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to encourage my muse!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews.

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

"It will hurt, Draco. Bear with it."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, his father's warning making his body snap tight with fear. The hands gripping his arms tightened and then something firm pressed against his loosened entrance, pushing in. He stiffened and tried to hold back a whimper, but failed. Despite the lubricating and stretching spell, it bloody _hurt!_

"Ow!"

Lucius paused, his breathing sounding laboured. He pressed forward again. Draco wriggled and squirmed, trying in vain to escape the stinging pain. His heart was pounding inside his chest and his legs shook.

"H-hurts," he whimpered.

"Fortitude, my son," Narcissa whispered. She lifted a hand and carded trembling fingers through his hair, dropping kisses on his forehead. "It's alright."

Draco's breath hitched in his throat when he felt his father's hands release his arms and clamp around his hips instead, a tight and bruising grip that held him in place. He pushed his face deeper in his mother's neck, bewildered and hurting. This wasn't making love... or - or even sex... this was _punishment!_ How could two wizards find any sort of pleasure in this act?!

Draco only knew the bare bones of what happened when two wizards were intimate with each other, but this - _this_ was barbaric especially for the one who submitted. He couldn't find any similarity between what his father was doing to him now, and what he himself had done to his mother earlier. He might have forced himself on her, but at least he hadn't caused her any discomfort!

Right now, Draco felt as though he were being split apart, the burning pain from his entrance snaking up his spine and turning his limbs to limp spaghetti. His father felt _huge_ inside him, huge and hard. With nothing to distract him from the pain of penetration, the thought crossed Draco's mind that perhaps his father truly intended to punish him and was deriving perverse enjoyment from the act itself.

An eternity of suffering passed before he felt his father's hips finally press flush against his buttocks, his breathing as heavy and raspy as Draco's was quick and shallow.

"Draco," Lucius whispered. "Are you-"

"Oh, very good, Lucius," Voldemort interrupted, his high voice filled with triumph. "Don't stop now. Draco needs to be punished!"

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Lucius breathed out a ragged curse, eyes squeezed shut. He had never been with another man nor felt any interest to do so, but he had witnessed such acts before. He knew the mechanics of it and knew being penetrated for a male was painful, more so if it was his first time despite loosening and lubricating spells.

Lucius would have gone even slower if it weren't for the fear at the back of his mind that if he did, Voldemort might get someone else to take over. Still, each helpless jerk of his son's body and each whimper he uttered were like knives in his heart, making him feel like the blackest villain on earth. Surely Cissy and Draco would hate him once they realise he hadn't needed to cast any spells on himself, that he was hard enough to penetrate Draco without any aid at all.

New shame burned inside Lucius, manifesting itself on his pale skin as a deep red flush. Despite the agony his heart and his mind were in, his traitorous body still managed to revel in the act itself, enjoying the mindless bliss of pushing throbbing and aching flesh into a tight sheath, the heat and friction almost more than he could bear. It had taken all of his willpower to go as slowly as he could, but at last he was buried to the hilt inside his son.

Voldemort spoke again before Lucius could whisper another apology to Draco. Lucius knew the faster he got this over with, the faster the Dark Lord would be satisfied. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his grip on Draco's hips and withdrew halfway before pushing back in, his gasp of pleasure melding with Draco's cry of pain.

_Fortitude, my son._

Lucius pulled out and pushed in again.

"Faster!" Voldemort ordered, his voice holding a note of excitement that hadn't been there before.

Sweat trickled into Lucius' eyes and stung them. He squeezed them shut, disgusted at how much he was enjoying this. But wait - he could make it more bearable for Draco; there was a spot inside a male that when touched... Lucius changed the angle of his hips. It took a couple of tries, but the third time he pushed in, Draco's body jerked and his head snapped up.

"Unh...!"

Relieved, Lucius remained buried inside him and rotated his hips, letting the head of his erection rub against that same spot. At the sound of Draco's gasping mewls, he reached a hand around his son's waist, pleased when he encountered a rapidly stiffening length.

"Faster, Lucius! You need to punish Draco!" Voldemort called, likely thinking Lucius was slowing down to spare his son more pain.

Lucius complied willingly this time, half leaning over Draco as he drove inside him with faster, deeper strokes, forcing his son's erection through his fist at the same time. He was fast reaching his climax; they both were.

Draco shuddered and came in his hand a few moments later, his cry muffled in Narcissa's neck. Biting back a groan, Lucius let go of his control and succumbed to his own release, emptying himself inside Draco. Panting hard, he leaned over him, letting his long hair obscure his son's flushed cheeks as the lewd comments of his colleagues reached his ears.

"Good, good. That will do."

Slowly, Lucius turned his head to the side to see Voldemort standing up.

"Let this be a lesson to you, old friend," the Dark Lord remarked, red eyes gleaming as he looked down at the three naked Malfoys. "I should make sure..."

Lucius froze, feeling his heart - just only slowing down - stutter in his chest. He could feel Narcissa and Draco's dread as clearly as his own. Then Voldemort gave a dismissive shrug, slight regret showing on his face.

"You know what will happen should you fail me again," he hissed.

"Yes, my lord," Lucius whispered.

With a last contemptuous look, Voldemort turned and swept from the room. The other Death Eaters turned to follow him, half of them grumbling and muttering to themselves as they looked down at the trio on the carpet, resentful they hadn't gotten to participate. Some of them had a hand pressed tight to their crotch, trying to assuage a physical ache that had to be bordering on painful by now. A few already sported wet stains down the front, their owners lacking both self control and the courage to cast cleaning spells after their involuntary emissions.

Once they were alone, the Malfoys donned on their clothes and Disapparated home as fast as they could. With Lucius' punishment meted out, they no longer had to fear the Dark Lord's wrath. Instead, they had to deal with the aftermath of what had happened - the public humiliation they had experienced, the loss of their pride and dignity... and most of all, the loss of Draco's innocence.

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading and please review! One final chapter to go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews.

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

_Two years later..._

"Happy birthday, Draco!"

Smiling, Narcissa took off the makeshift blindfold - one of her prized Hermes scarves - from her son's eyes. Her smile widened as Draco stared at the cake before him, a magnificent concoction covered in swirls of chocolate frosting and decorated with chocolate macaroons and fresh strawberries.

"It's gorgeous!" Draco declared.

Beside him and seated in her high chair, little Denise clapped and squealed in delight. She was fifteen months old, a true Malfoy with fine white blond hair, porcelain skin and light grey eyes.

Draco leaned over and held her plump little hands in his, clapping them together as his parents sang the birthday song to him. At the end, he pressed kisses to both her palms before straightening back. Picking up the beribboned silver knife, he made a wish and sank the blade into the icing.

As Lucius and Denise clapped, Narcissa summoned a house elf to start cutting up the cake. Draco would want two huge slices at least and Lucius one. She decided she would only share a small piece with Denise. A woman her age would put on weight just by looking at such a decadent dessert.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds heard were small noises of approval, words of praise for the cake and Denise's happy babbling as her mother fed her. Draco finished eating first, sighing in satisfaction as he put down his dessert fork. He wiped the chocolate icing from his lips and smiled at Narcissa.

"Thank you, mother, that was delicious. May I ask what are your plans this afternoon?"

When Narcissa turned towards Lucius, Draco did the same. "Father?"

In answer, Lucius reached for Narcissa's hand and raised it to his lips, smiling into her eyes.

"I am entirely at your mother's disposal, Draco," he said gallantly.

Narcissa gave a pleased smile and stood up. She wiped Denise's mouth clean and kissed her forehead before lifting her out from her high chair.

"Bell," she called, summoning her personal house elf. "Please prepare Denise for her afternoon nap."

"Yes, my lady." Bell trotted off with the little girl who waved at Lucius and Draco as they blew her kisses.

As soon as the former two were safely out of earshot, Narcissa smiled at the latter two, a pretty pink flush on her cheeks.

"My only plan this afternoon consists of burning the calories from that delicious cake," she told them.

Lucius stood up at once, the look of feigned concern on his face contrasting with the hungry way his eyes swept over her figure.

"I should do the same," he conceded. "I ate a much bigger piece than you did."

The sound of a pointed throat clearing made them turn to Draco, who had also stood up.

"What about me?" he asked plaintively. "I ate twice as much as _you_ did, father."

"True," Lucius replied with a smirk, his eyes gleaming. "In that case, son, mind you exert yourself twice as hard."

Laughing, Narcissa linked her arms with both of them. "In that case, shall we?"

"Indeed we shall," Lucius agreed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Not to be outdone, Draco did the same on her other side and then the three of them left the dining room arm in arm. As they made their way up the grand marble staircase. Narcissa found her thoughts going back to that fateful night two years ago...

_An hour after their return from Riddle Manor, the three Malfoys were seated on the plush leather sofa in Lucius' study, a roaring fire in the hearth before them. They had all taken hot, thorough baths and Calming Draughts and in Draco's case, a Pain Reliever as well._

_Seeing Draco's __teary eyed gaze fixed on the leaping flames before him, Narcissa slid an arm around his waist and hugged him close._

_"Don't blame yourself, love," she said and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "What happened was not your fault."_

_"It was mine," Lucius said from Draco's other side, his voice bitter with regret. "I was the one who put both of you through that ordeal."_

_"No, Lucius. It was the Dark Lord who did that, not you," Narcissa countered._

_Instead of being placated, Lucius jumped up and __spun around to face them, his lips a thin line of disgust._

_"How can you say that, Cissy?" he burst out. "It was because of me you two were summoned and humiliated before everyone! It was because of me that Draco - that he-"_

_"That I raped my own mother, you mean?" Draco choked out. _

_Narcissa quickly shook her head and grabbed hold of both their hands before turning to Draco._

_"I told you before, you had no choice," she said urgently. "If you hadn't complied, the Dark Lord would have gotten someone else and I... I would have wanted to die."_

_She gave a little shudder of disgust as she imagined someone else between her legs, hands pinning her down and cruel lips sneering at her. Dolohov perhaps. Or Carrow. Or Crabbe. Anyone of them would have delighted in violating her and making the most of it. And Bella would have been looked on and cackled, beside herself with glee._

_"Trust me, Draco. I much preferred it was you than anyone else," she repeated. _

_When he kept silent with his head down, she turned to Lucius, silently imploring him with her eyes to intervene. Lucius nodded and went to kneel __down in front of Draco, his knee creaking again._

_"Draco, Look at me." Lucius waited until the boy raised his head hesitantly before continuing, "Your mother is right. I, too, could not have borne to have another man touch her." He swallowed. "Better you, our son, our own flesh and blood, than someone else who would have just used her for the Dark Lord's satisfaction and his own."_

_Under his father's steady gaze, the guilt in Draco's eyes slowly gave way to tentative relief, but his cheeks remained flushed with shame._

_"But I enjoyed it, father," he whispered. "I - I enjoyed touching mother..." he broke off and squirmed in his seat, likely remembering what he had done earlier. Certainly more than mere touching._

_Lucius shook his head and grasped Draco's shoulders._

_"Physical gratification was inevitable. It was with your mother, but it was also your first time touching a woman and learning the delights of her body. Even I who have never been intimate with anyone save your mother, who have never taken an interest in a male, was... not unmoved while claiming your body."_

_Draco wasn't the only one with pink cheeks now. Narcissa knew the three of them were recalling how Lucius had found his satisfaction while buried deep inside his son and how he had given Draco his as well, using his hand. The memory of those strong convulsions shaking them both as they hovered above her, joined at the hips, made something twist inside her stomach, something that if she was honest with herself, wasn't disgust or revulsion._

_Taking a deep breath, Draco nodded, forcing himself to hold his father's gaze ._

_"I - I thought you wanted to punish me," he admitted in a low voice._

_"No. I know I hurt you, Draco, and I apologise, but I never considered it your punishment," Lucius promised. "I only did as the Dark Lord ordered because I feared he would get someone else who would have hurt you more."_

_Draco just stared at him, biting his lip and then he burst out, "But __how is it you were hard enough to take me? Did you - did you cast a spell on yourself?"_

_Narcissa turned to stare at Lucius as well, feeling __that strange fluttering again when she took in the dull flush on his cheeks. So she hadn't imagined that haunted, riveted look on his face earlier as he looked down at Draco suckling at her breasts and then pleasuring her between her legs and later, moving deep inside her._

_"Lucius?" she spoke softly. "Did you enjoy watching Draco and I?"_

_He turned to her then and even before he replied, she knew what his answer would be from the shamed guilt in his eyes._

_"I did," Lucius confessed in a very low voice. "Merlin help me, Cissy, I did."_

As they made their way to the master bedroom, Narcissa's lip curled in disdain. Voldemort had lost then and he hadn't even known it. He had hoped to punish Lucius by breaking them, by destroying their marriage and their family, but they were much stronger than he knew. Yes, they had lost their dignity and Draco had lost his innocence, but they had never lost each other.

In fact, Voldemort's punishment had made their family even stronger than before. No one knew Lucius had been rendered sterile by a stray curse during the first war, not long after Draco was born. After spending a lot of gold, time and effort abroad, he and Narcissa had despaired of ever having a second child, but thanks to the Dark Lord's machinations that night, they were gifted them with the daughter they had longed for.

If Draco ever suspected Denise was not his biological sister, he never mentioned it. He had been almost as besotted as Lucius was, taking every opportunity to pat the gentle swell of Narcissa's stomach and talk to the tiny being within, and was the perfect older brother from the moment Denise was born

That was not the only change in the Malfoys' lives, of course. The other was an ongoing series of delightful romps in the large master bedroom where the large bed there was put to very good use. Lucius enjoyed watching his wife and son as much as Narcissa enjoyed watching her husband and son. And as for Draco, he reveled in the devoted attention of both his parents.

THE END

**Thank you for reading and please review! Let me know if you would like another chapter on this family otherwise I will go on to the next :)**


End file.
